Lightning Strike
by NikkiPop
Summary: Harry never expected to be invited to the most secretive ministry gala held once a year, nor did he expect to be confronted by Draco Malfoy on the dance floor.


**Title:**

Lightning Strike.

 **Summary:**

Harry never expected to be invited to the most secretive ministry gala held once a year, nor did he expect to be confronted by Draco Malfoy on the dance floor.

 **Disclaimer:**

All characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm just creating the setting and circumstances for fun and hopefully others enjoyment as much as mine.

 **Warnings:**

Some Mature content. Sexual themes (Hinted).

 **Pairing(s):**

Harry/Draco.

 **Rating:**

M

 **Author's note(s):**

This is my first finished and published work of fanfiction, I edit my own writing so I'm sorry if there are any small grammatical errors that I missed. And sorry if I got some of their personalities a bit off still learning how to do this. And I really hope you enjoy reading. Thanks.

 **Lightning Strike**

Harry clutched the invitation in his hand for a moment before stuffing it in the pocket of the green dress robes he wore. They swirled around him as he walked down the corridor, towards the ornate door to the ball room currently monitored by two Aurors. As Harry approached, the doors swing open and let him slip smoothly through.

Almost all eyes in the room had turned to either glance at him then look away, or simply continue to stare unabashed as Harry made his way to the refreshments to snag a shot of Firewhisky. Harry favorably found a less crowded side of the room to occupy as he downed the small shot of Firewhisky, to look around the room. Music flowed from every corner of the room as if an orchestra was within that very room. As there are no chairs everyone is in small clumps scattered around the room. A circular clearing in the middle of the room seems to be the designated dance floor, with partners twirling in time with the music as Harry can see between the bodies in front of him.

One of the many politically inclined wizards takes Harry's attention away from the rest of the room stepping forward to talk to him. Indulging several other witches and wizards who tried to talk to him, making vain attempts to keep him interested to bolster their political standing by hoisting the knowledge of carrying conversation with Harry Potter over other people.

Harry finally broke away to grab one of the many sandwiches at the refreshment table, and began to nibble on it casually looking at the people dancing. A glimpse of white blonde hair catches Harry's attention from across the room. Only one person has hair like that, Draco Malfoy stands conversing with a group of witches and wizards directly across the dance floor from Harry. Noticing Harry looking at him, Malfoy locks his gaze on Harry. Smiling politely at the people surrounding him Malfoy dismisses himself from the group to start towards Harry. Smirking his eyes never leaving Harry's face he picks his way between clumps of people until he stood directly in front of Harry. Bowing slightly Malfoy's lips pull into a small smile.

"Care to dance, Potter?" Malfoy extends a hand towards Harry.

"Provide a challenge, Malfoy." Harry smirked defiantly, placing his hand gently in Malfoy's.

Making their way to the center of the clearing, couples danced around them as Malfoy moved his left hand to hold Harry's waist, while the other lightly grasped his left hand. Harry's arm moved so his other hand came to rest on Malfoy's shoulder. Harry had hired the best ball room dance instructor in the years after the war, and his final year at Hogwarts. To insure his experience at the Yule ball would not repeat itself.

Malfoy being the lead didn't bother Harry as he had been trained in both positions. Malfoy started the first steps to the dance in time with the music. The steps sped up as Malfoy flung Harry out so his robe snapped and pooled just right as he pulled Harry back to his chest. The steps seemed to click into place in Harry's mind, as he remembered the only time he performed this dance successfully with his instructor. The dances name is The Golden Phoenix. One of the most complex ball room dances in the wizarding world, and one of the most intimate in nature. The dance never lets the partners faces be very far apart from each other, nothing over a foot of space.

Malfoy's robe twisted around them pure silver shining in the light. Normally to perform this dance both partners would be wearing red robes trimmed with gold, for the effects of some of the movement to be seen as fire and sunlight along with the gracefulness of a Phoenix in flight. But Malfoy's robe being silver helped if not completely, but enough to flash and entice anyone watching.

Harry's eyes never left Malfoy's intense gaze. Ready for what comes next Harry pooled strength into his legs as Malfoy wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Harry jumped with the momentum as Malfoy sweeped him around in a circle keeping Harry up. Harry let a smile slip on his face letting Malfoy carry his weight effortlessly. Harry's robe flowing behind him perfectly.

Malfoy set him down, bringing their faces inches apart. He started to bring Harry into a dip. Harry's eyes slid closed as he felt Malfoy's strong arm along his back, his hand caressing Harry's side holding him in place. The dip ended up being as low as he remembered by the time they got to the lowest point, Harry felt his face and neck flush. Harry gasped lightly when sharp currents ran through his body, centered on his chest like a lightning strike. Harry fought the urge to moan as he felt Draco's breathe against his skin as he started pulling Harry up. Harry slid his eyes open, his hands laid against Draco's chest, one leg still faintly bent. One of Draco's hands came to cup Harry's cheek. His other arm keeping Harry against him. Their faces so close their breathe intermingled. Harry leaned up as Draco leaned down, their lips mashing letting out all of the built up passion of the dance. As they pulled away from each other they whispered each others names.

"Harry." Draco's voice heavy his eyes dark and clouded as he looked at nothing but Harry.

"Draco." Harry's voice breatheless, his body still jittering slightly. A grin consuming his features.

They stayed in that position for a moment, panting until they noticed their surroundings. No one danced around them, and all conversation had ceased in favor of creating a perimeter around Draco and Harry to stare appalled at them. Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he squirmed in Draco's arms, causing Draco to only tighten his hold. Harry didn't stop squirming until Draco's hand hooked under his chin, and lifted his eyes to look directly into Draco's. He bent down close to Harry's ear and whispered harshly,

"Harry, look at me focus only on me. No one else matters." To enforce his point Draco bit Harry's ear lightly, before moving to look into his eyes again. Harry flushed gaping, took a deep breathe and focused on Draco. Harry's grin spread across his features and he lunged up to wrap his arms around Draco's neck. Smirking he pecked Draco's neck.

"Let's go."

Draco smirked along with Harry, letting him slink out of his grip in favor of leaving a protective arm around Harry's waist.

They make their way through the ring of people standing around them to the door, smirking as the doors close behind them. Together they leave to renew the heat and passion of the dance.

 **END**


End file.
